


50 Facts About Thranduil Oropherion

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings- All Media Types
Genre: Angst, HIV, Other, Self Harm, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>(Known to have caused tears and complete shatterings of hearts. Please proceed with caution)</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Facts About Thranduil Oropherion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immorta_beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immorta_beloved/gifts).



> Yes, I know...  
> I'm supposed to upload the first part of the Growing Pains sequel but I'm still figuring out some stuff...  
> I'll definitely upload it tomorrow though!  
> To make up for this, I've whipped up a sad fic for you all!  
> Please enjoy!  
> This is specially for my friend, immorta_beloved, whose poor heart I've been stepping on from the very beginning! Despite this, she still likes my works and still leaves really good and sweet reviews on them!!  
> <3 u, immorta_beloved!  
> And the rest of you ❤️❤️❤️

1\. Thranduil has one child, Legolas. His hair is like spun gold, eyes like ocean crystals, skin like cream.  
2\. Legolas' favorite book is "Goodnight, Moon," and so is Thranduil's.  
3\. Thranduil loves bringing Legolas into the city, feeling great pleasure and joy when he sees the wonderment and awe in his love's face.  
4\. Unfortunately, being a high-class model does not come without its downfalls, and Thranduil often has to disguise himself when he steps out in public.  
5\. Thranduil had adopted Legolas when he was only 2 years old.  
6\. The adoption trends on the Internet and magazines for weeks. He has a copy saved, framed, and hung in his office, titled "Disney Fairytale," because Thranduil Oropherion always seemed too cold and distant to the world for love.  
7\. Thranduil doesn't like the title; he always thought Disney was too bright and happy and unrealistic 99.999% of the time.  
8\. Another reason was there was no such thing as a Fairytale. He learned that the hard way.  
9\. The first time Legolas said he loved Thranduil was when he was 4 years old.  
10\. The last time he told Thranduil he loved him was when he was 9.  
11\. The kisses Legolas frequently planted on his cheeks and lips always felt warm and like home.  
12\. Thranduil misses them.  
13\. His favorite feature of Legolas is his courage. He wishes he had that type of courage when he was 9 years old.  
14\. Legolas likes to sleep now and Thranduil secretly loves singing to him.  
15\. Legolas likes to think that their most special song is "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran, because it was the first song they ever sang together. Thranduil agrees with him.  
16\. Thranduil has a playlist of their favorite songs, and he plays it whenever Legolas is awake.  
17\. That's not often.  
18\. But when Legolas is awake, they like to reminisce, remember how they used to go to the park all the time and get ice cream.  
19\. As Legolas sleeps, lost in a world without pain, Thranduil likes to trace the bruises marring his pale skin, as he tries to lose himself too.  
20\. Nothing breaks Thranduil's heart more than when Legolas wakes up and whispers, "It hurts so much, daddy." He's given up hope.  
21\. Thranduil thinks Legolas looks like a baby bird when he sleeps, the way he curls in on himself maybe. His breath stutters and he shifts around, pulling the IV line with him; there's something heartbreakingly beautiful about it.  
22\. Something inside Thranduil tells him to hold onto hope, but he knows it's useless, so he doesn't.  
23\. This is one of the only times Thranduil feels scared-no-terrified, but he knows Legolas feels so much worse.  
24\. When Thranduil thinks, he can't pinpoint where it went wrong. All he knows is that it ended with Legolas at the hospital after a car crash, getting a blood transfusion, later finding the blood was contaminated with HIV and he was dying.  
25\. There were nights when Thranduil would hold Legolas and they would both cry silently.  
26\. Now only Thranduil cries.  
27\. The sands of time are draining.  
28\. Hope is draining.  
29\. They both swirl around the plug hole before Thranduil feels them disappear completely.  
30\. The hospital is black and white, clouded with feelings; outside there are colors that Thranduil wants to put back in the memories they lost.  
31\. There's one night when Thranduil falls asleep in the chair near Legolas' bed as usual and dreams of an old memory from years ago. He was teaching Legolas how to use chopsticks and his darling was so messy, covered in sticky rice. Thranduil nearly gave up, but the two of them were having fun as a father and a son. Thranduil wakes up suddenly, cheeks wet with sweat. Or was it tears?  
32\. Thranduil reaches out and takes Legolas' hand to keep him from slipping.  
33\. When Legolas wakes up, he looks at his father. He can see the broken glass behind his son's eyes. Legolas' mouth twists as he tries to speak. All he can say is, "I don't want to die."  
34\. Thranduil hates being powerless. Powerless to save Legolas, powerless to tell him that it'll be okay, because right now, his love is walking down death's path.  
35\. But Thranduil just looks at him, his face staid, reaches out a hand to gently touch his darling's cheek, lets the young boy fall back asleep to the sound of silence.  
36\. As Legolas sleeps, a nurse comes in and changes the IV, checks over, then leaves. Thranduil leans over Legolas, navigates the map of his blackened wrists, finds his way deeper into the universe of Legolas' bruised skin where someone has carelessly scattered them around his body and left for someone else to pick it up.  
37\. Thranduil's relieved when his son wakes up again, as the night begins to filter through the window and lowers them into darkness. Legolas won't let his father turn on the strip light that casts a harsh, sterile glow over them.  
38\. Somehow, Legolas forces his mouth into a trembling smile and whispers, "I love you." Thranduil responds with the same phrase and a lump in his throat.  
39\. It's then that Legolas gives a sigh and a weak cough, and reaches out to hold Thranduil's hand. The grip is barely there. "Please stay with me, daddy."  
40\. Thranduil chooses to climb into the bed with his son that night, when the nurse says he can. Legolas is already asleep as the city lights taunt them across a barrier to a new world and the moon is obscured by the dark clouds.  
41\. Thranduil begins to sing 'Photograph' under his breath, and the song falls on ears that are long past hearing. "Loving can hurt. Loving can hurt sometimes, but it's the only thing that I know."  
42\. At some point, after having spent hours pressing kisses to his child's face and whispering words of love into his small ear, he falls asleep.  
43\. Only one of them wakes up.  
44\. The bed is cold, the sheets are cold, the air is cold.  
45\. Thranduil is cold, and nine year old Legolas is gone.  
46\. Thranduil presses a kiss to Legolas' forehead and tries to fall back asleep, wanting things to be normal. But they aren't. They haven't been normal for months and never will be normal again. And that's why life isn't a Fairytale or a Disney story. Because, even if it is for a short time, your dreams will drown you and your happy ending.  
47\. It's a few short weeks after Legolas' death that Thranduil begins cutting.  
48\. He didn't go to Legolas' funeral; it hurts too much.  
49\. It's not uncommon to see a bottle of alcohol or two beside the album Thranduil keeps in his room of Legolas' short life.  
50\. Thranduil Oropherion doesn't cry. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comments!!  
> I love you all ❤️  
> (Hopefully you're not too broken-hearted though)


End file.
